Malleus Skotus
History Early Life Malleus Skotus was born on Holy Terra herself in the Albian palace belonging to his Famous Family. His high rank got him special treatment when he showed signs of psyker ability at adolescence. He was promptly enrolled in the Schola Psykana but entered that institution with a small entourage consisting of valet, pedagogue, private cook and bodyguard, along with a pile of luggage. Despite these luxuries his training was as harsh and testing as that of any young psyker. He was rated a midrange Beta which is about the highest level of psyker that can be considered completely rational and controlled. It did not require his Famous Family's influence to get him immediately earmarked for service in the Inquisition. In fact he had senior Inquisitors from all three Ordos literally fighting over him. Lord Inquisitor Yuri Genji of the Ordo Malleus emerged victorious from the struggle. Malleus entered his service as acolyte at age seventeen unattended by House servants and with only one small bag containing a loaded dataslate and a few changes of clothes. Malleus always says that this was the true beginning of his training. Professional Life He began his career as a fervent Thorian but decades of disapointment wore off the shine of his ideals. First he turned to the Casophilian faction and from there it was an easy slide to the more extreme Revivificators until he hit bottom with Horusianism. Fortunately he came to his senses before too much damage was done and resigned himself to the patient watchfulness of an Anomalian Beholder. It was at about this time he shifted his activities from Daemonology, which he had decided was dangerous to his soul, to witch hunting, from Ordo Malleus to Ordo Hereticus. His current arena of activity is Sector Occident Prime where he is a senior member of the Inquisitorial Conclave headquartered on Trianguli Prime. But he has been known to extend his range into Segmenta Pacificus and Obscurus as well as all through the Segmentum Solar. Personality Age has somewhat mellowed what was originally a dangerously intense nature but he still has a presence that hits the beholder with the force of an iron hammer and the heat of a burning fuse. Skotus' equanimity is in fact rarely disturbed but those unfamiliar with him tend to tip-toe in expectation of an incadescent blast at any moment. Appearance Skotus is a full two meters tall and blade thin with a face like a sword's edge and eyes that could burn through solid neutronium. This indimidating quality is increased by the severe cut and dark hues of the austere quasi-uniforms he affects. Abilities and Traits Skotus is a powerful Biomancer with the full spectrum of related powers. He can boost his own strength and speed to supernal levels; smite his foes with lethal bolts of bio-lightning. He can boil the blood or choke off the breath of a subject with a gesture of his hand, and heal by the power of his mind. He still possesses but rarely uses his Daemonological powers save at urgent need. Equipment Lord Skotus rarely uses any equipment beyond his master-crafted inferno pistol and his personally designed Force-sabre with its single edged, slightly curved blade that glows red when activated. Relations Friends and Allies Enemies Skotus has made plenty of enemies over his long and eventful career, both inside and out of the Inquisition. He also has a number of active rivals - all within the Ordos and some much too close for comfort. Quotes By About Trivia Category:Inquisitor Category:Characters Category:Kadjah Thoris